metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Changing the Patrol system
This RfC was closed at 00:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) by --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) with the final resolution of retaining the patrol system as it is currently implemented. Please do not modify it. ---- Changing the Patrol system Let's face it: this wiki isn't the most active out there. As a result, most edits can easily be checked by a single user for vandalism. This wiki's patrol ability is adapted from that of Wikipedia, which is several orders of magnitude larger than this wiki. as a result, I think we need to make some changes to the patrol system. Mr. Anon (talk) 22:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Question: Should the Patrol System be modified? Possible Positions: :Keep - If you believe the system should be unchanged. :Keep, but modify - If you believe the function should still exist, but the means be changed in some way. Specify what exact changes you support. :Remove - If you want to eliminate the system altogether. Discussion *'Remove,' as I feel this wiki is not active enough to warrant such a function that admins admit is cumbersome for them to have to use. Mr. Anon (talk) 22:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *:Comment: I don't mean to discredit your opinion Anon, but I have not seen any of the admins, in discussions here or elsewhere, express serious disagreements about the necessity of page patrols patrol system implementation. Do you mind naming the admins who have said the patrol system is cumbersome to use? --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 12:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Edit 12:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC): changed "necessity of page patrols" to "patrol system implementation" as its more relevant to the preceding comment. *'Keep' Patrolling actually makes checking edits easier, because you know which edits have been checked (as opposed to checking the same ones over and over). As a matter of fact, patrolling is easier on a smaller wiki. Plus it gives users who might not quite fit for admin a chance to do more for the wiki. All we ask is that you don't spam edits and that you leave that to a bot. TheMG {talk/ } 22:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep, no modifications:' Second what MG said, furthermore the need for a patrol system does not decrease that much with the activity of a wiki. It's better if we know somebody trusted already gave a look-see so we don't necessarily have to look over it ourselves; modifying that function as it is seems superfluous. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep with no modifications.' Seriously? The patrol policy is not based on Wikipedia's, because I wrote it from scratch thank you very much. As an admin and patroller, I find patrolling to be very useful. As for assuming that I based it off Wikipedia's policy (Wikipedia, by the way, does not even use RC patrolling); nice to see that you assume good faith with me too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *:Comment:'I was not even aware that you were the one who made this policy, and it seems I was mistaken about Wikipedia's system. Mr. Anon (talk) 18:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep with no modifications. There's really no reason to remove it: as said above, leaving mass edits to a bot will remove the main clutter that may happen. The everyday little patrols are nothing (why are you concerned anyway; it's not like you patrol), and if I have ever said they were cumbersome, as I'm sure most if not all others would state the same, I have said so jokingly. Roy, who would edit 100+ times a day and did so without patroller/admin rights for a time, is the only exception (his were mostly repetitive cascading minor edits). Anyway, I like being able to see which edits have not been checked yet. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 04:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep.' In addition to what has been said above (I'm surprised this wasn't mentioned yet), the whole point of patrolling posts is to minimise the chance of vandalism sneaking through the net. Just to let you know, we've been hit by quite a few vandals so far this year, and many of the edits could've been completely missed without the patrols. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n'']] {Patroller} 02:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC)